Blue
Anne Capet, usually known by the pseudonym of Blue, was the main character of Fseftr in Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes. She was also a minor character in Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins and appeared briefly in Destroy the Godmodder: TvTropes 2 and Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria. Blue is from an alternate version of Universe B known as Universe B™. She is one of two minority shareholders of HMASBC, a galaxy-spanning spaceship monopoly. Her official role at the company was Executive Secretary to the CEO, but her true role was primarily that of an ambassador and special operative for the company. Blue is skilled in the use of firearms and other weapons, subtle manipulation of galactic politics, and picnic hosting. She has been responsible for the destruction of tens of thousands of inhabited planets, and the loss of countless lives. Blue's Pesterchum handle is azureAmelioration AA (0072BB). Appearance Blue's appearance is usually variable, depending mainly on how she needs to look for a particular event. However, she generally has relatively short hair, brown by default, and wears a suit with blue-colored accessories. Personality Blue is generally a pleasant person, which is, perhaps surprisingly, mostly genuine. She is not without morals, as the vast majority of her morally dubious actions are done for the "greater good". However, she has become extremely jaded, expressing nonchalance at the death of entire planets, especially if their deaths are fulfilling a greater purpose. Blue is also rather hesitant to have any sort of personal relationship with anyone except Red. This is due to a combination of paranoia, past betrayals, and past loss. Mindscape Near the end of DTG2, Blue traveled into her own mindscape. -WIP- History Childhood Blue was born into the title of Crown Princess of the Mavanian Empire, Heir to the Throne. Despite this, she had a relatively normal childhood until the day of her thirteenth birthday. On that day, an assassination was attempted, and her grandfather was shot. He told Blue to run, which she did. Afterward, she blamed herself for his death, as she may have been able to help him. and resolved to not let his sacrifice go to waste. She decided that she would survive for as long as possible, at all costs. Insurrection When Blue was sixteen, her father was assassinated. The proceeding events are partially told in Insurrection, an abandoned standalone tale on the DTG Forums. Pre-DTG A few years after the end of Insurrection, Blue and Red established HMASBC, a shipbuilding company that became a galaxy wide monopoly within a half century. About a decade after that, Blue falsely learned that a galaxy eater was approaching her home galaxy, and her company was the only one who had a chance to stop it. However, the technology to do so did not exist yet, and vast quantities of money would be required for research. Thus, hesitantly, she began orchestrating wars among empires to increase profits to be diverted to research. Nearly two centuries passed. DTG2 Blue first became involved in the Godmodding Wars when she orchestrated the murder of the person who controlled the Minecraft account "Fseftr" during the First Godmodding War, seizing player status from this unknown person. This was some time into the Second Godmodding War, and she had not discovered that the "Fseftr" in the Second Godmodding War was in a fact a newly sentient Minecraft account, similar to Piono. With this realization, she introduced two AI personalities to take over and control the account, as well as test the finer mechanics of split personalities. The newly developed personality was demoted to Tertiary status, lost the ability to speak, and eventually killed off completely by OrangeAI. She let the simulation run it's course until an unexpected shatter caused it to crash during Scratch's Manor. This is when she revealed her existence to the other players, and also gave control of "Fseftr" to a primitive version of FseftrAI. Besides sending a superweapon to help FseftrAI complete Combat Operandi: Cerulean Totality, Blue largely stayed uninvolved until a secret organization of metal workers, called the Aluminati, declared war on HMASBC. This proved futile but did force her to flee to the battlefield on the HMAS Victor. On the Battlefield, Blue mostly kept to herself. The most notable thing she did during this time would be the hosting of a picnic, as well as summoning the occasional HMASBC spaceship. A month or so later, Blue discovered two of her former friends who had betrayed her in some way. She forced them into a hybrid of Supersuits and torture chambers, and landed them on the battlefield. After they were killed, Blue began to spiral into guilt and despair, culminating in her defection from the Pro-Godmodders and a vow to be more moral in the future. This resulted in The Godmodder deciding to make her pay. After the defection, Blue acted much the same, but in a less antagonistic role. Upon the start of the Arrival, Blue decided to leave to attend to other business. It was during this leave that she discovered that the galaxy eater was a massive conspiracy, and did not actually exist. Upon this discovery, another galactic powerhouse, the Triumvirate, declared war on HMASBC. Blue decided to return to GodCraft for relative safety. However, this time around, she mostly kept out of the battle, deciding that she had been behaving too riskily. Eventually, due to the actions of Psi-Scratch, Blue died and quickly revived, quickly forgetting the event had ever happened. After a series of coverups by Red, Blue traveled into her mindscape and discovered the truth. She was not pleased, and eventually, Red left the HMAS Ship. Later, Blue made her way to the TARDIS, but returned to the HMAS Ship near the start of Trial 6, Wilson in tow. While on the HMAS Ship, Blue contacted Build and made an arrangement of some sort. Shortly after that, she made a few major changes, including the changing of her chumhandle from corporateGunfighter, her resignation from HMASBC, and the steering of the HMAS Ship towards New York on Earth. At the end of DTG2, the nature of the arrangement, protection, is revealed. Blue told Build she's tired of war and intends to stay on Earth for the foreseeable future, but that she may still make events on Earth more interesting. Post DTG2 After the events of DTG2, Blue's adventures were first continued in Shades of Blue, a series of blog posts written by her. Later, Blue briefly appeared in DTG0 in the form of storyposts set in the future-present. Main Associates Red Friends since childhood, Red, real name Nathan Melun, is by far the closest person to Blue, and is the only one she could consider a "close friend". While married, they are not a married couple, in the sense that their marriage was arranged and they are not in a romantic relationship. They are also business partners, as Red is the other minority shareholder in HMASBC, though Blue generally lets him make all business decisions and simply votes along, as he is the CEO of the company. Recently, they have had a bit of a falling out. Wilson Wilson reminds Blue of her grandfather, who was also a mage and potion brewer. It is because of this that Blue promised to get Wilson to Earth after the war was over, and why she first joined his sidequest. However, over the course of the sidequest, Blue actually got to know Wilson as a person, and not just as someone who resembled her late grandfather. Category:Character Category:DTG2 Category:Neutral Category:Pro-Godmodder Category:Fseftr Category:DTG0 Category:WIP